Wushanko Isles
The Wushanko Isles are an archipelago lying to the south-east of Menaphos and Sophanem that make up the westernmost part of the Eastern Lands. They are currently inaccessible, although they are spoken of by many characters and can be interacted with through player-owned ports. Description Government The Wushanko Isles do not have a central government. Instead, individual islands or small groups of islands are ruled by khans. Although providing local stability, this leads to ongoing conflict within the region; small-scale conflict is common. They have, however, been known to unite when faced with a larger threat. The archipelago is further divided into several subregions, named, like constellations, after the appearance of the image formed by each island group: the Arc, the Skull, the Hook, the Scythe, the Bowl, and the Pincers, The Loop and The Shield. Although travel between them can be difficult, they specialise in producing different resources, and are known to trade with each other.Tombi, the khan of Thallassia, was known to trade gunpowder from the Skull for jade from the Bowl to build his palace. Trade The seas around the Wushanko Isles are quite dangerous. Many sea monsters live in the region and pose a threat to shipping. The sea monster Thalassus is believed to have come from the Wushanko Isles. The sea singer Quin took control over the sea monsters and made the region completely inaccessible for more than 20 years, but a recent war between Quin and the khans of the region left many of the sea monsters dead, allowing safer passage of ships. However, the waters are still dangerous, with pirates and slavers posing threats to merchants. Despite the danger, it is clear that others have made the passage between the west and the Wushanko Isles. A group of slavers known as the Skulls have established a slave trade between Wushanko and the vampyres of Morytania. The Cyclopes found in the Warriors' Guild are native to Cyclosis, found in the Arc region.Kamfreena, located in the top of the Warriors' Guild, says that Harrallak Menarous, the owner of the guild, went on an expedition to the "Far Eastern Lands" and brought back with him the Cyclopes, often killed for the Dragon defender. The ghosts of Port Phasmatys have been known to trade with the Eastern Lands, although their trade diminished greatly after their town was conquered by Necrovarus, who is said to have been born in the East. Ak-Haranu, a trader found in the port's docks, also comes from the Eastern Lands. Artefacts as well as people made it through Quin's blockade. The Mysterious Old Man once distributed puzzles from the East throughout Gielinor.According to the Mysterious Old Man, the people of the Eastern Lands are famed for their complex toys and puzzles. While exploring it, he found a strange box, which he kept with him. He soon discovered, though, that it magically multiplied constantly, so he gave them away. In Varrock, Xuan sells two styles of clothing from the East, the Eastern outfit and the Wushanko outfit. Solomon also sells clothing and weapons from the East. Karil's crossbow, like the Quick-Fire Crossbow, is a repeating crossbow from the Eastern Lands, and is evidence of historical trade between the East and West going back to the God Wars. Among the goods Ak-Haranu brought from the East are Bolt racks that fit Karil's crossbow, indicating that the design is still in use in the East. Defenders are also weapons that come from the East; they can only be obtained by fighting Cyclopes. The East very rarely trades with or travels to the main continent. On at least one occasion, however, an Eastern sailor arrived in Port Sarim and discovered a huge pig in Draynor Village; Pigzilla. While the reason for the visit is not known, the sailor soon returned and told the tale of the pig at home. This led to plays being performed, with an actor dressing as Pigzilla and destroying demons and buildings on stage, showing that the Wushanko Isles have experience in theatrical plays. Inhabitants It is known that the people of the Eastern Lands use a different writing system than is used in the West.In the quest Ghosts Ahoy, the Old crone, in her house between the Slayer tower and Fenkenstrain's castle, says: "I cannot read the strange letters of the Eastern Lands." There are several afflictions in the Wushanko Isles where people have aqauatic-animal or bird-like features, called sea orphans and sky orphans respectively. Born throughout the region, many sea orphans have made their way to the island of Hyu-Ji. A group called the Purists persecutes them, operating out of Ren Bo in the Scythe. The Death Lotus assassins are a powerful faction within the region selling their services to any who can afford them. Their headquarters is the Pearl Fortress. They use the islands of Tokoko as a training ground, and are powerful enough to control a fleet of ships. Sirens are also native to the Wushanko Isles. They have an affinity for the sea and are able to become powerful sea singers, controlling the sea and the creatures within it. There are also many species living in the East that are unknown in the West. There are new varieties of giants, terracotta nymphs, flying turtles, great whales, and other animals like flying squid and invisible salmon. Although the art of making golems has long been lost in the West, they are quite common in the East, with most regions of the archipelago building their own speciality. The Archipelago The Arc The Arc is the area where westerners are most likely to be found. A mostly tribal region, the rulers are khans and the people are mostly fishermen. The most important islands here are Aminishi, Cyclosis, Goshima, The Islands That Once Were Turtles, Tuai Leit, Waiko, and Whale's Maw. Bamboo forests are common in this region. Some sea singers, soothsayers, and sirens travel to this region to study on Tuai Leit if they choose to avoid the more-civilized east. The pirates of Mos Le'Harmless have been spotted here, as have western slavers, including the Skulls. The Skull The Skull is a heavily fortified area which fears an invasion from the West, possibly due to its proximity. The area is known for its production of gunpowder, which the Khans use to maintain their warlord status in the region. Important islands in the Skull include Ai Jei, Echo Bay, Hanto, Hyu-Ji, The Siren's Shell, The Sunlit Veil, and Thalassia. The khans here are known to be particularly cruel and xenophobic, and a thriving smuggling trade exists here. Hyu-Ji is home to many sea orphans and mermaids are known to travel to the Skull. Flying squid from the Skull are known to migrate to the Arc. The Hook The Hook is a sparsely settled region. Apart from deposits of black slate, which is quarried by a dispersed population of mining colonies, it is otherwise mostly barren and a fine place for those seeking solitude for whatever reason. Slavers are known to operate in this area. Important areas in the Hook include the Bay of Playful Sirens, Chimera Straits, The Earthquake Straits, The Fistmarks of Genma, the Rapa Causeway, Rei Ti, and Teardrop Islands. The Gulf of Fury is found north of The Fistmarks of Genma. The Ken Ji Mining Guild is an important faction in the Hook, and the Keldagrim dwarves are attempting to muscle in on their turf. The Scythe The Scythe is a large island chain covered in cherry trees. The many soothsayers and sea singers of the area often provoke their khans to wage war upon each other; this and the preponderance of sea monsters make the Scythe dangerous to traverse. Other dangers in the region include the Purists, who prey upon sea orphans and sea singers, and occultists attacking Haranu in retaliation for the khan's execution of the occultists there. Sea bears and several species of giant are also native to this region. Important areas in the Scythe include Aloft Dagger, Haranu, The Islands that Reflect the Moon, the Jade Straits, Ren Bo, and Winds' Home. The jade trade from the Bowl passes through the Scythe on its way west. The Bowl Rich in jade, the Bowl is a draw to pirates and prospectors alike. The khans of the Bowl are more interested in wealth and luxury than in military or political power, an attitude which draws merchants as thickly as flies. Pirates, smugglers, and bounty hunters are also known to operate in this region, and the Death Lotus assassins have their training grounds here. Important islands in the region include Crescent Isle, Falling Blossom, the Glittercaves, the Isle of Juniper, Kei Pi, Tattanogi, and Tokoko. Flying turtles, large enough to be ridden, are native to the Bowl. The Pincers The Pincers is the center of political power in the Wushanko Isles. The islands in this region are joined by massive bridges and dams. It is home to Quin, Felix the Blackmarketeer, and some of the captains who visit the player-owned port. Its khans have armies of ships and soothsayers, and are known to wage war against each other at a whim. Important islands in the Pincers include Ashihama, Flou Tar-Shei, Khanoka, New Heritage, the Shambling Lair, The Hole in the World, and Yamada Island. This region is the most populous region in the Wushanko Isles and is considered to be its diplomatic center. Despite its strength and distance from the west, slavers have been known to carry out raids here. It is known for its shipping industry, fueled by the region's production of stainless steel. The Loop The islands are protected by a great reef that is very dangerous to navigate. Some say the reef changes shape like it is alive, while others have claimed it is due to geological instability in the area. Islands in the Loop include Dhar Pei's Vantage, Straits of the Oyster Pearl, The Reef that Lies to Mapmakers, and Light Under Sea. The pearls recovered from the reef in the Loop are very valuable. The Shield Not much is known about the Shield, due to the region being much further-off than others. Rare koi have been known to congregate in the surrounding waters, although they occasionally migrate to the Pincers. Islands in the Shield include the Tengu Archipelago, Isle of Adamant, The Lair of Tavi and Vynal, The Island that is Blamed for Nothing, Bladewing Crag, and Exile's Point. Khans in the Shield send mining expeditions to the islands to find rich veins of minerals and jewels before their rivals. References pt:Ilhas Wushanko Category:Locations Category:Regions